TAKE A VOW
by moreorlez
Summary: Brittany has a way to 'engage' Santana in 'compromising' situations. Brittana One-shot


**My first Glee-Brittana fanfic, hope you enjoy it =) **

**thanks to emmas409 for making this fanfic understandable ;)**

* * *

><p>It's nearly dawn; Santana and Brittany lay naked in Brittany's bed, relaxing after their love making marathon<p>

Brittany has half of her body on top of Santana, her leg in between the brunette's. She rests peacefully on her girlfriend's chest while drawing imaginary lines over her tight abs.

Santana is looking at the ceiling, lost in her own thoughts; one arm behind her head and the other protectively around Brittany; her fingers brushing softly against blonde hair.

Brittany sighs contently, feeling comfortable in the arms of her woman. _Her woman-_ the sound of those words in her mind brings a smile to her face. She can't believe they are finally together as a couple, out and proud. No more denying, no more hiding. She couldn't be happier. She can't wait to live her future with Santana.

She looks up at Santana to share her thoughts, but sees the pensive expression on her face; her lips are almost pouting, her eyebrows slightly furrowed. Her eyes contain something Brittany can't put a finger on. Is it sadness? fear?

Seeing these things in her girlfriend's features makes Brittany feel uneasy. She looks down again – not really focusing on the breast close to her mouth – as negative thoughts begin to invade her mind. Finally, after what seemed like hours, she breaks the silence and voices a question that has been roaming in her head.

"San…"

"Hmm?" Santana immediately looks down at Brittany.

"Do you…" Brittany hesitates for a second, "do you think we are going to stay together… forever? "she finally asks in a low voice, looking at Santana with concern.

Santana pauses for a moment; surprised that Brittany has been thinking exactly the same as her. Then moves up so she can lean over the headboard, in the process bringing Brittany to a seated position.

She exhales loudly.

"I don't know baby," she states honestly, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind Brittany's ear.

"Oh…" Brittany replies, sadness written in her eyes.

Santana feels the need to give a better, but simple, explanation to Brittany; one with clear terms for her to understand.

"Life is unexpected, it's like…" she tries to think of an easy way to express it, "like a box of chocolates."

"You never know what you're gonna get," Brittany completes the idea.

"Yes, sweetie," Santana smiles as she caresses the blonde's face. Then she adds, "Many things can happen along the way: to you, to me, to our relationship… you can't ever be sure… you can't take anything for granted."

Brittany's shoulders sink at the words. She looks down without hiding her distress, but doing her best not to start crying.

Santana can't take watching her girl in such pain and – setting aside her tough exterior- she decides to open up herself.

"Hey, Britt, look at me," she takes Brittany's chin. "There's something I know for sure though," she stares straight into the blue orbs. "I WANT to be with you."

Brittany's eyes light up as Santana continues.

"I want to spend every single vacation next to you; I want to go to college with you- if that's not possible, I'll look for the nearest one so I can visit you at every opportunity; I want to rent my first apartment with you, 'cause it would be yours too; I want to get a great job so we can save money for our future plans…"

Her voice starts quivering with emotion.

"I want to buy a house, our house with a garage, a huge backyard and a mini dance studio for you; I want to wake up and sleep everyday by your side and kiss you good morning and good night; I want little brittanas running around our house making us crazy."

This part makes Brittany gasp; her eyes begin to fill with tears.

"I want to be there for every illness, for every wound, for every tear; I want to be the one to console and comfort you. I want to be with you in your happiness and your sadness I want us to learn about life together, to grow old together and stay together for the rest of our lives, till death do us part. You and I… forever… I want that ... I DO."

The tears are running now freely from both their eyes.

"Santana…"

"I love you Brittany S. Pierce."

Brittany jumps to Santana, hugging her tight, sobbing uncontrollably in her shoulder. Santana holds her back with the same force, crying just as loudly.

"San, I love you so much," Brittany moves back a little, just enough to look at Santana in the eye, trying to calm herself.

"I want those things for us too; I want to live with you too, I want to decorate our place so everyone would know it's ours, I want to finish my time machine with you, I want to learn to go all Lima heights on people if I need it."

Santana laughs through her tears as she listens to her girlfriend.

"I want to have tons of cats in our house; I want us to teach our kids to dance like me and sing like you; I want all of us to be unicorns."

She takes Santana's face in both her hands.

"I want to hold your hand everywhere we walk together, I want to calm you down when you get mad, I want to be your strength when you feel weak; I want you to tell me what's on your mind, I want to be like your human diary and keep all your secrets in my heart."

Santana feels her chest overflow with emotion.

"I want to stare in those beautiful brown eyes always; I want to be with you for the rest of our lives too… I want forever with you… I DO."

She leans and kisses Santana's soft lips. "I love you Santana Lopez."

They hold each other again in a loving embrace, still spilling happy tears. From time to time they exchange little kisses or giggle at the sweet words they've said to each other.

After a while, Brittany speaks.

"I was scared before, but now I have nothing to worry about since we are married already!"

Santana's eyes grow impossibly big. She takes Brittany from her shoulders and moves her away from her body at arms length.

"We wh… wh… what?"

"Yeah, we just got married now! I'm so happy!" Brittany beams with joy. "It was even better than I imagined, thank you for giving me the best wedding ever San!" she says as she lunges forward to peck Santana's lips.

"Woah, woah," Santana gets up from the bed with her hands up "what are you talking about Britt?"

"I'm talking about what just happened now baby!" Brittany repositions herself in the bed so she can face Santana as she explains.

"You know: we exchanged our vows, we promised to stay together forever and we both said 'I do', so that means we're married." she states like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Santana chuckles in disbelief before speaking, "It's not that simple honey."

"Who says so?"

"Thousands of years of marriage!" Santana exclaims, getting a little exasperated.

"I don't understand, San," Brittany responds, a confused expression on her face.

Santana forces her brain to come up with a fast and simple explanation.

"Well, first of all, we need like… a high authority to tie us together."

It's Brittany's turn to chuckle this time.

"We do have a high authority to tie us together," she puts her hand over her own left breast, "our love!"

Santana stares at her quizzically.

"What better higher authority than our love to bless us and tie us together forever!"

Santana gives thought to what the blonde just said; she's got a point.

"And…" Brittany goes on, showing the brunette her left hand, "we already have the rings."

Santana looks down to her own left hand, where she sports the ring Brittany gave her during a romantic dinner at Breadstix. At the time, she didn't pay too much attention at the fact that Brittany put the ring on her wedding finger, not wanting to ruin the moment with formalities. She still remembers the way Brittany sang as she slipped the jewelry in her finger,_ If you like it then you should put a ring on it…_ they had both giggled at the little change in the lyrics, for personal purposes.

_Damn you Beyonce._

Time is passing and Santana can't find a way to counter her girlfriend's arguments. _Or maybe there's a way_…

"Witnesses!" she yells like a happy kid giving the right answer in class, "for a wedding to be counted as valid, you have to have at least two witnesses," Santana finalizes with a triumphant smirk on her lips.

Brittany lifts a brow, "But we have witnesses, Santana."

"Huh?"

"Lord Tubbington is here," she turns to look at the chubby cat sprawled out on her desk, "and…" she points to her window, "little dovey is over there."

Indeed, much to Santana's dismay, there's an actual dove behind the glass of Brittany's window.

"This is not ok…" Santana utters more to herself than to Brittany, "this can't be legal."

"Legal?" Brittany thinks for a second, "You're right, for our wedding to be legal we need…" Brittany doesn't complete her idea; instead, she opens the drawer of her nightstand taking a small, pink notepad. She begins flipping through the pages.

The brunette stares at her grimacing painfully, scared of what she may come up with this time.

"Aha!" the blonde exclaims as she tears a page away from the notepad. She looks in the drawer again, takes a pair of scissors and proceeds to skillfully cut the page in her hand.

As Santana gets closer and tries to see what's on the paper, Brittany finishes her task and announces, "There we go: our signatures!" She proudly shows the now little pieces of paper, "For our wedding to be legal, our signatures are needed, and here they are!" Brittany looks at the papers happily, "I chose the better ones."

"You have to be fucking kidding me," Santana mutters, closing her eyes and covering her face with her hands; only two nights ago, they took the notepad and started practicing their signatures to prepare themselves for "important documents" they may sign in their future.

Brittany places their small cutout signatures carefully over her nightstand and extends her arms towards Santana, who is now mumbling swear words in Spanish.

"Come here Sany, come on."

Santana makes her way over the bed whining like a spoiled child, internally cursing her luck.

"Oh baby I know this is all so sudden," Brittany takes Santana in her arms and rocks her lovingly, "but don't worry, when we start working and have like lots of money we are going to have a huge wedding for everyone to see, ok?"

Santana grunts, defeated, into the blonde's chest. She has to admit that Brittany's reasoning is beyond her: there's no point in fighting it. She's _"_wedz_"_ now, she'll just have to deal with it.

Suddenly Brittany yawns, "We better get some sleep now San, we have a wedding to celebrate later on," she motions for Santana to lay down, "we are going out for our first day as a married couple."

They both resume their initial position in the bed.

Once settled under the sheets, Brittany continues, "and tonight…" she leans into Santana's ear "we are having our sweet lady honey moon."

This part makes Santana hopeful, but she still looks not-so-pleased with the whole wedding idea. Sure, she loves Brittany to death and she does want to spend her entire life with her, but at the age of eighteen the word "marriage" doesn't sound so appealing yet.

Brittany nuzzles into Santana's neck and purrs sweetly, "I love you San."

Santana smiles lazily and places a kiss in Brittany's forehead, "I love you too."

Silence envelops the room, calming Santana's shaken nerves. Just when she thought she may put "the wedding" out of her mind just for a little while, Brittany whispers, "Uhm wifey…"

Santana cringes at the word. Any sign of sleepiness flies out of her body. It's clear she's not sleeping at all today.

_I'm married, this is not happening, this is not possible, this can't be, I'm married, no way, this is nuts, this is a joke,… _

As these and other similar thoughts bombard Santana's mind, Brittany smirks mischievously into her lover's body.

_Playing dumb can be incredibly fun sometimes…_


End file.
